


Pressing On

by EyePhoenix



Series: Fox’s Whumptober 2020-2021 (using the wrong prompt list because I was late to the party and couldn't do it in one year because my life is a mess) [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bleeding, Blood, Gen, Hurt, Hurt!Five, Injury, Mentions of Blood, No Beta, Vanya Hargreeves (mentioned only), Whumptober, Worried Allison, closely follows season one episode seven, whumptober day two: bloody hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyePhoenix/pseuds/EyePhoenix
Summary: After his time at the commission, Five sustains an injury that he tries to hide from his siblings.Whumptober day two: Bloody hands
Series: Fox’s Whumptober 2020-2021 (using the wrong prompt list because I was late to the party and couldn't do it in one year because my life is a mess) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957420
Comments: 6
Kudos: 160





	Pressing On

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to day two of the wrong Whumptober prompt list! 
> 
> I’d like to apologise in advance because this fic closely follows season one, episode seven (especially the dialogue).
> 
> And I’d also like to apologise in advance for any mistakes in this fic. 
> 
> I don’t own any of the characters, plots or themes from The Umbrella Academy. Please support the official release. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy~!
> 
> ~Fox xxx

Five did his best to keep his face as passive as possible and drew his blazer tighter around his body while he tried to ignore the throbbing pain that radiated from his abdomen. 

He folded his arms across his chest to pin his blazer in place and pretended to watch his siblings bicker amongst themselves.

“— you think that’s a coincidence? This all has to be connected somehow.” 

“No, we should all stick together, Luther —“ 

The pain shortened Five’s patience. 

“We don’t have time for this!” Five snapped through gritted teeth and suppressed a wince as he moved. 

“Let’s roll, I know where we can find this asshole.” Diego spoke up. “Klaus, you’re with me.” 

“Yeah, I… I’m good.” Klaus waved away Diego’s comment as he slowly stood up from the sofa and began to leave the drawing room. “I think I’ll… uh… I think I’ll pass, I’m feeling a little under the weather, so, uh…” Klaus’ sentence trailed off into a groan as he crossed over the threshold.

Five rolled his eyes, shook his head and gave a resigned sigh as he and Diego followed behind Klaus into the entrance hall. 

“I’ll drive.” Diego said as he and Five watched Klaus slink away up the stairs. “I’ve just got to do something before we go.” 

“Just make it quick.” Five replied impatiently as he leant against the wall. 

Five waited until Diego disappeared down the corridor before he carefully peeled his blazer back to inspect the darken patch that was slowly seeping through his vest. He peered through a tear that cut through his vest and shirt to see a wound beneath. He pressed his hands against the area, causing the pain to change from a throbbing to a sharp, stabbing sensation. He bit back a groan and cautiously lifted his hands away from his abdomen, his hands shook from the new wave of pain and he found that his palms and fingers were covered in blood. 

_It’s worse than I thought, but I don’t have time to deal with it now._

He gave a small, startled jump as the sound of approaching footsteps reached his ears. 

He quickly pulled his blazer around himself again and fastened the buttons before he balled his hands into fists and stuffed them into the pockets of his shorts just as Allison stepped into the entrance hall with her leather jacket draped over her arm. 

“Where did Diego go?” She asked as she noted their brother’s absence. 

“Said he had to do something.” Five replied in a curt tone while he tapped his foot impatiently. 

He saw Allison survey him closely out of the corner of his eye. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Just peachy.” Five gave her a sarcastic smile, but didn’t quite meet her gaze. 

“Five,” Allison spoke in a softer, worrisome voice, “you look a mess. What happened to you?” 

Five gave a short laugh, “we’re trying to stop the apocalypse and you’re worrying about how I look?”

“I’m worrying about you’re wellbeing.” Allison countered as she brushed dirt off of her brother’s shoulder. “You disappeared into thin air yesterday and then you literally drop into the drawing room today looking like you’ve walked through a war zone and acting like nothing hap—“

“I’m fine.” Five cut across Allison in a dismissive tone as he shrugged away from her touch. “I’m just tired, okay.” 

“You look pale, shouldn’t you stay here and rest?” 

“We haven’t got time, Allison.” Five gave an exasperated sigh and he pushed himself off of the wall and began to pace around, giving a wince of pain as he turned his back on Allison. “And last time I wasn’t here you all died.” 

“Surely you can rest while we try and work out who this Harold Jenkins is?” 

“Absolutely not. We have one chance to get this right and I’m not risking losing you guys again. I’m not staying here and I’m not resting until we find the asshole who’s responsible for the apocalypse.” 

“Five —“

“And that’s final, Allison.” Five added more forcefully as he stopped pacing to give her a hardened stare. 

Allison opened her mouth to argue, but closed it again after meeting Five’s gaze. She closed her eyes and recomposed herself before she spoke again.

“Okay, fine.” Allison crossed her arms guardedly as she slowly opened her eyes again and cast her gaze away from Five. “You should clean yourself up a bit before we go though.” 

Five gave a small nod before he took a step forward and teleported himself into a bathroom. He staggered and held onto the basin of the sink, where he took deep breaths and waited for his head to stop spinning. 

As soon as he felt stable enough, Five quickly turned on the tap, rinsed the dried blood off of his hands, washed the dirt from his face and brushed down his clothes before he turned the tap off again and teleported back into the entrance hall to find Allison and Diego having a murmured conversation. 

“Oh good, you’re back.” Diego said as his attention turned towards Five instead. “Let’s go.” 

Diego turned on the spot and led Allison and Five out of the door, down the stone steps, and to the car that was waiting for them outside. 

Without waiting for Diego to unlock the car, Five teleported himself into the front passenger seat, buckled his seatbelt and stared stoically out of the passenger window while Diego clambered into the driver’s seat and Allison climbed into the backseat behind Diego. 

Diego started the ignition and pulled away from the academy. 

Five closed his eyes tightly and took a deep breath every time Diego turned a corner sharper than he should have, making the seatbelt push against Five’s wound and sending a new wave of pain. He glanced down to make sure his injury was still concealed, the last thing he wanted was for Diego and Allison to take notice of it and make a fuss over it. 

“— start at the library, there’s stacks of information there, all we have to do is look this guy up and we should find everything we want to know.” Allison’s voice pulled him out of his own musings. 

“Or we could start at the police academy.” 

“The police academy?” 

After a final turn into another road, Diego pulled the car up to the side walk and cut the ignition, “I know this Jenkins dude has to have a record.” He unbuckled his seatbelt as he spoke. “We just got to get our hands on his file.” 

“And your plan is to what? Waltz in there and just ask for it?”

“I know the station like the back of my hand, sis. I’ve spent a lot of time inside.” 

“Handcuffed.” Allison scoffed. 

“Whatever, here’s the plan.” 

“Plan?” Five gave Diego a quizzical stare. “I’m just gonna blink in and get the file.”

“No, that’s not…” Diego shook his head at Five, “you don’t know the ins and outs of this place, okay?” 

“I literally just did this yesterday.” Five countered. 

“What?” Diego frowned around his brother. 

“ _My_ yesterday, not your yesterday. It’ll take me two seconds, I’ll —“ 

“Listen to me, you are not going in there.” Diego told Five in a stern tone. “I made a call. That’s what a leader does. He leads.” 

Diego flashed Five a warning stare before he opened his car door and climbed out, letting the door swing shut behind him with a loud bang. 

“Clueless asshole.” Five muttered under his breath as he watched Diego’s retreating back and unbuckled his own seatbelt to relieve anymore irritation to his wound. “What is his fascination with being the leader?” 

“Hey Five?” Allison tentatively tapped him on the shoulder. 

“I’ve already told you that I’m fine, can you just —“

“No, it not that.” Allison said in a quick, defensive voice. “I’m just going to use that pay phone quick.” She added as she jerked a thumb behind her. 

“Pay phone?” Five turned in his seat to give Allison a confused stare, the sudden movement made him feel lightheaded again. “Oh, Claire.” 

“Actually, it’s Vanya.” 

“Vanya?” Five raised a curious eyebrow. 

“I just… I just want to talk to her. I’ll be back in a few minutes, okay?” 

“Sure.” Five settled back into his seat more comfortable. 

He felt his dizziness alleviate slightly as Allison opened her door and a cool breeze caressed his face. 

“Allison?” Five called after her just before she shut her door. “Do you mind if I tag along? I could use a bit of fresh air.” 

“Yeah, of course.” 

Five gave an appreciative nod as he clambered out of the car and followed Allison towards the pay phone. As soon as he was sure Allison wasn’t paying any attention to him, Five leant against the building behind them and checked on his wound. 

_The bleeding should’ve stemmed by now. It must be deeper than I thought._

He frowned at the patch of blood on his vest that was still slowly increasing. He inspected his blazer to ensure he hadn’t bled through the fabric. 

_It’ll bleed through at this rate._

He held his blazer closer to his body, folding his arms to hold the material in place once more, and took more deep breaths to steady himself. He caught a glimpse of himself in a nearby car window, he was getting paler by the minute. 

_I have to keep going._

His eyes found Allison’s back. 

_I’ve only got one chance to get this right, I have to keep going for them._

Diego returned as Allison hung up the phone, their movements roused Five’s attention. 

“So?” Five asked Diego as they both rejoined his side. 

Diego held up a blue file in his hand for Five and Allison to see. 

“You’re welcome.” He said with a cocky grin as Allison took the file from his hand and began to look through the documents inside. 

“Holy shit!” Allison’s eyes widened. 

“What?” Diego asked.

“Harold Jenkins is Leonard Peabody.” Allison told her brothers as she held up a picture for them to see. 

* * *

“Be careful, I don’t know what Peabody’s capable of.” Allison warned Diego and Five as they crossed the lawn of a modest-looking house. 

“Yeah, he didn’t seem so dangerous when I first saw him.” Diego replied in a dismissive voice. “Looked kinda scrawny.” 

“Yeah, well, so do most serial killers and mass murderers. I mean, look at him.” Allison motioned towards Five. 

“Thanks.” Five shot Allison another sarcastic smile. 

“Good point.” Diego murmured thoughtfully. “So what’s this guy want with Vanya?” 

“I don’t know.” Five felt his impatience rising again as every step he took gave him a jolt piercing of pain. He followed Diego up a set of steps onto the front porch of the house. “How about we ask him after we kill him?” 

“Whoa, whoa,” Diego held his hand out to stop Five from advancing any further, “hey look, I’m gonna burst through —“ 

Diego’s sentence trailed off as his eyes lingered over his brother’s shoulder, making Five turn on the spot to find that Allison had disappeared without either Five or Diego noticing. 

“You know what?” Diego said in an irritable tone. “It would be nice for people just to stick to—“ 

Without waiting for Diego to finish his sentence, Five blinked into the house, he hissed through gritted teeth and clutched at his abdomen as he knocked into the corner of a dresser in the hallway.

After quickly recomposing himself, Five stared about himself and found Allison walking towards him from the kitchen, making him push all thoughts of his pain to the back of his mind.

He heard a loud crash and the unmistakable sound of broken glass issue from somewhere behind him, at the other end of the hallway, he found Diego’s crumpled form laying on the floor amid shattered glass and splintered wood. 

Five and Allison shared a glance before they walked towards Diego. 

“Subtle.” Allison commented in an amused tone. 

“You know, the door was unlocked.” Five pointed out as he pulled the remains of the door open. 

“Yeah, well, my way works just fine.” Diego grunted as he rose to his feet and shook the broken glass off of himself. “Spread out! Yell if you, uh… you know, you’re in trouble.” 

“Ah, inspiring leadership.” Five commented as he and Allison watched Diego stumble away towards the kitchen. 

“One of the greats.” Allison agreed with a sigh before she moved towards the staircase, leaving Five alone in the hallway. 

Five crossed the threshold into the living room, he glanced about himself to ensure that he wasn’t within eyeshot of either Allison or Diego before he lifted his vest and shirt. 

_Shit. Shit!_

Five‘s wound was now bleeding at a rapid rate, he caught a glimpse of something silver in the wound. 

_I must’ve been caught by some shrapnel back at the commission and pushed it in further when I blinked into the dresser. I can’t take it out now, I’ll just bleed out._

Five pressed his hands against the wound in an attempt to stem the flow of the bleed, he could feel blood begin to seep through his fingers as he quickly cast his eyes around the room for anything he could use as a makeshift bandage. 

“Guys!” Allison’s voice issued from somewhere upstairs. “You need to see this!” 

Fearing the worst, Five pulled his shirt and vest back down and darted up the stairs behind Diego. He could feel his knees threatening to buckle every so often, but he willed himself to keep moving. 

“Allison?” Diego called out as he and Five reached the top of the stairs. 

“Up here!” Allison stood at the entrance of the attic and called down to the others. 

Five and Diego shared a quick glance before they climbed into the attic. 

They found Allison standing in the attic, surveying shelves that displayed memorabilia and posters of the Umbrella Academy, all of which had been damaged In some way. 

“What the hell is this?” Diego asked as he stared at a poster of a young Klaus, the poster’s eyes had been scratched out. 

“It’s us.” Allison replied as her eyes swept over a line of figurines. “But all of our faces are burnt off —“ 

Five felt the room begin to sway as his vision blurred and his hearing fell out of focus, it took all of his might to keep himself from collapsing. 

His abdomen gave another painful throb. 

He gasped and tried to steady himself as he instinctively reached for the wound on his abdomen to apply pressure again. His knees finally buckled under his weight and before he knew it he was lying flat on his back on the attic floor. 

“Five?” Allison rushed to his side. 

Five closed his eyes tightly as he grunted and writhed in pain again. 

“Wh- blood?” He heard Allison’s voice again. 

He could feel someone tugging at his clothes, pulling his vest and shirt up to expose his stomach. 

“Jesus, Five.” Diego’s voice seemed to echo around his head and he could feel himself becoming drowsier by the second. “Why didn’t you say anything?” 

“You have to keep going.” Five managed in a bare audible voice as the room grew darker around him. “So… close.” 


End file.
